


Philosopher's Stone

by TiredSmolPrince



Series: Vitus Mortis; Life of Death. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Death and gabs adopt harry, Gen, Master of Death, MoD Harry, Slytherin Harry, Vitus calls gabs papa lo, gabes dog is really his son fenrir, harry is named Vitus, harrys full name is Vitus jormungand mortis, its symbolic shit k, of the world serpant, red haired Harry Potter, supposed to convey the life and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSmolPrince/pseuds/TiredSmolPrince
Summary: Vitus dies three times, once with his parents; twice with the Dursley's and then he gains a family.





	1. Reincarnation

There is a women in front of him, tears in her eyes and a shaky smile on her lips; he thinks her hair is made of fire and her eyes have captured death in them. He does not know his name, or her name, nor even the name of the man down the stairs that had looked so sad; the man with earth for hair and topaz for eyes. He wonders who the man with the gaunt face and eyes like space is, and why the people sad to see him don't notice someone with such presence.

The lady of fire and of death shudders, a soft near silent sob leaves her lips, kisses his forehead and says goodbye. A bang then a man with eyes of blood that feels so wrong enters the room and the lady fire and death stands up strong and tall; she fights the blood eyed man for him. He wonders why fire and death would protect him, he sees the man with space in his being walk towards him.

A sort of sad, accepting smile looks down on him and he only has mere seconds to wonder before bad, wrong man of blood and shadows is in front of him. The man looks at him triumphantly, a beat of silence and then a light; it is the colour of the eyes that stared at him before and it is his death. He dies. He wakes up in a garden and The Man is there; he looks fathomless and ethereal in this garden that glows and pulsates softly, the Man has a smile on his face.

"Not yet," the man murmurs picking him up, "no. I don't think such a pure thing to see this garden as it is, is due yet in my arms. In the arms of Death." Black eyes, of space and obsidian and oil and shadows and the unknown stare unblinkingly at him. A smirk appears, "you should go far little flame made from death. Little Vitus."

Vitus breaths in and  _ understands _ ; he wakes up with a man like a grimm in front of him and he forgets. He does not understand why the tall man with the face hair takes him away from the man of death, he does notice the lack of a man made out of space and he cries for a reason he knows not.

Next he wakes there is a lady mare and a human whale Vitus is confused why a lady with the resemblance of a graceful animal would marry a man with a whale of a face. He understands, when he is placed in a small, dark space because he is related to the lady of fire and death; the lady that had cried for him and died for him.

* * *

 

Vitus sits in the sandbox, he stares blankly at the playground where his cousin Dudley plays with the other children, where he is treated with cruelty he finds worse than the House. There is a humming, vibrating in his mind and the other urging him to look away; he sees the man of Space and Death, the man stops in place half gone but half there.

He craves conversation with this man and does not know why, it frustrates him, the man smirks even as people pass through him like they were sand and the man an hourglass. The thought makes him pause and he wonders why the imprint of a garden unfathomable dances out of reach, loses it as the man of Space and Death opens his mouth.

"Next Year."

Vitus does not understand what the man means; until he does. He is disgusted, sick with the sight of his friends mangled corpse in their now his garden, he thinks he might vomit at the loss of his friend. A gasp of shock brings him back into focus, his aunt and uncle are sheet white and his friend is whole and hissing and alive and he does not know how but he is weak and the Man is kneeling beside him with a sad smile.

He is confused, mind muddled and slow working in this weak state but then he sees his friend is not has holes in him, rotting holes; the snake still moves and has stuttering breaths, it looks to be in pain. Vitus cries softly and suddenly there is pain in his head, he slams into the man (of space and death and black holes and nothingness and the  **e m p t y** ) then the ground and his uncles boot crunches his ribs. He can taste the blood clogging in his throat and Vitus wonders if his death will give the little garden snake peace as he drowns in his mistakes.

His heart stutters, throat and lungs full of his own blood but the man is still there next to him looking so sad and angry that Vitus can't help but grab the man's hand. The terrifying feeling of drowning stops, a beat of silence, he is in a garden he remembers; it brings back memories of fire and death, a shaky smile appears on his lips as he realises the man that he sees is in fact Death.

The man, Death appears again in front of him in this garden, The Garden, not meant for human eyes. Vitus has a thought that he should be crying in the presence of a primordial being's true form but he just breaths in and lets the feeling of contentment settle in his bones.

"Little Life," Death greets him quietly, solemnly like people during a funeral. "You are still tied to the earth, only a magic death can remove that which should not be in you but yet your strength of will to survives continues to thrive."

Death says no more, but what more is there for Death to say? Vitus can not die yet, and soon he will forget again like the last time; an ache for something he knows not weighs on his shoulders and in his heart as he breathes in and wakes up. The memories of the garden are gone but he remembers a soft, constant pulsating force that reminds him of the Man and he knows that his man is Death.

Vitus does not hear the murmurs of a miracle as he passes out, does not notice the relief and horror on his relatives faces; consciousness leaves him and he heals.

* * *

 

The next time he dies is on a Monday. The next time he dies is at the hands of a god, he gets the impression of awed whispers and wild grins on the faces of three men crowded around him.  _ Crowded around his crib _ , Vitus thinks, and ponders. It's one of the nice kids birthday, they had invited him in hopes that he would makes friends with the friends they have out of his school. He appreciates the effort, it doesn't hurt as much surrounded by the nature in this park, Vitus is grateful the girls parents payed for everyone's entry as he does not want to think about the after if they hadn't.

They're in the royal botanical gardens, at least he thinks they are; he wandered off from the group of kids a while ago and the Dursley's had most likely told the other parents one of the tour people had offered to show him around upon seeing his interest. Vitus had trailed of the path nearly 20 minutes ago when he sees the god, he's a shifting swirling golden vortex of liquid stardust, a iron body made of sacrifice and blood built to last for an eternity. 

Vitus blinked, full of awe and terror. The beautiful, terrifying, god was suddenly in front of him; crouching before him held tilted and appearing human before his eyes while gently holding his face. There was an air of death and punishment and something that whispered (apocalypse, ragnarok, end of time, end of days) but along with that was candy and flowers twined with a sense of forgiveness.

"Heya there, little mage. You've been touched by my daughter, twice really." It murmured softly, one of its hands drifting up to gently trace the scar on his head. Vitus' mind flashed back to the lady made of fire and death with the man scattered into pieces, his man of Death in the background.

"That's a nasty little passenger you got there kiddo! Do you want me to get rid of him for you, little death mage?" It had sat back on the heels of the body it made, an emotion that seemed like fury directed at the scattered man; happiness swelled in his heart that someone would be happy for angry for him and not at him.

The god seemed to understand his silent answer, gifting him a sweet but sad smile. Vitus was carefully scooped into its arms and they moved over to the weeping tree pooling over a small pond, disappearing into the branches causing ripples to appear in the water. They stopped moving at the sight of a giant wolf laying under the tree roots, the sight made the god move again; faster this time until they were sitting by its side.

"Little mage," the gods voice recaptured his attention away from the giant wolf that leaked maroon and gold and silver black energy. Vitus looked back up as the god lent against the wolf's side, "little mage to get rid of this nasty stow away there is two things I need to do."

"The first is to adopted you, fully adopt you not just with custody papers but with my blood and the magic that flows through our beings. This is so you'll be strong enough to win against it because I would have to kill you after that and one will survive while the other dies." The god looked resigned, as if he was certain Vitus would refuse to get rid of the oily feeling that encased him whenever he got angry or jealous.

The wolf is staring at him, it seems to be sizing him up but not in the cold judgemental way that child services do when his Aunt Petunia manages to convince them it was a prank Vitus made. It looks considering, like he had seen children on tv look at newly adopted siblings; shows he had only watched because his family wanted to show him he would never fit in. Vitus so dearly wants to say yes but he can't, he can't agree to this until he knows the consequences and the gods name.

"How will it make me strong enough? And," Vitus hesitates but an encouraging look appears on the god's face and the wolf looks approving, "could you tell me your name and his name?" Vitus shyly ends the question, looking at his lap and fiddling with the frayed edges of Dudley's old clothes.

"Those are good questions little mage my original name is Gabriel but my current name is Loki, his name is Fenrir my son and if you accept your new brother." Loki paused to tuck Vitus' hair behind his ear, tilting his chin up with a soft smile, "Usually Fen takes the form of a Jack Russell but we both agreed something important would happen today and that seems to be you little mage."

"For your first question the answer, well the answer is quite complicated but I will explain as best I can. Beings with magic can adopt through a ritual that makes the person they choose to be both blood related to them and magically related to them, this means all custody is given to them by the previous family." Loki sighed softly, seemingly struggling for the words to further explain the adoption process only for Fenrir to speak first.

"Considering Papa is first most an archangel and secondly the norse god of mischief Loki this means you will become at least half god or half angel. However since your magic seems to be more playful in nature than nurturing it is more likely for you to become half god," Fenrir paused in consideration, shifting around so his snout rested softly on Vitus' lap.

"When you awaken from the adoption process you will have a godly name, it is likely to be Jormungand since all the silly mortals think Papa has a son named that. If it isn't Jormungand tell us little mage, and if it is tell us that but please for now would you tell us your name?"

"Vitus Mortis, but uh my family name is Mortis it is but the man of earth and rain in my memories was Potter and Aunt Petunia says he is my birth father. Though," Vitus' voice became softer, "she also says that he and the lady of fire and death died in a car crash, I know they didn't. I remember it, he died making time for the lady to escape with me but we couldn't then the man of blood and shadows entered the room and killed her."

"Killed me? At least I think he did, I can remember my man of Death and space holding me before I woke to Aunt Petunia's face. I am almost certain he did, the man I remember is like the one I saw when Uncle Vernon killed my for accidentally bringing  _ slitheroftheshadows _ back to life when I was six." Vitus jumped in surprise, shocked to find Fenrir was licking tears of off his face and making a sort of purring growl which made the little mage laugh happily.

Loki was silent though, even as Fenrir continued to make Vitus laugh by making increasingly silly noises; he was furious, livid, apoplectic, how  _ dare _ such a disgusting creature hurt this innocent little mage residing in his arms. How dare that man hurt a serpent speaker whose soul was newly born and gifted with the power to See, the only thing that stopped the god from going and eviscerating him was the mention of Death.

"What does your man of Death look like, little mage? It is curious and peculiar but the way you talk of him makes me think he is Death, if you have Death itself interested in you I would need ask his permission before adopting you." Loki despaired that it was so as the smile on Vitus' face dropped and his eldest son gave him the frosty look befitting someone with Jotunheim heritage.

"I have no problem with such a thing," came the smooth drawl of Death's voice. "You and your son have treated him better than anyone than anyone he has met besides myself, the question however is not whether I approve of this action Gabriel. It depends on if my Little Life is ready to accept that those mortals will never love him like a magical being could."

"Will my appearance change? I like having my hair and eyes the same as that lady of death and fire, I want to be adopted but can I keep my hair and eyes?" Vitus gripped his hair worriedly, it felt wrong for it to change he didn't want to change it when it made him look like his mother.

"Your looks need not change unless you want them to my little mage, that is as long as you are only referring to your hair and eyes but not the emaciated form you keep." Loki looked worried for him, it made Vitus' smile glow from happiness as he nodded happily; this was a smile Loki mirrored down at his little mage.

"Now most people would need an entire ritual but since I'm both an archangel and a god with permission from Death we can skip all that." Loki winked, "we just need to exchange blood and vocally accept each other as family, now the sudden on load of energy can be slowed down so as to not kill the adoptee but we want that nasty soul away from yours so you might meet Hela. Your new sister before you come back as my son."

Mere minutes later Vitus was looking around in awe at the giant hall full of multicoloured ethereal beings feasted in, he can remember mythology books talking about a hall of dead warriors for the norse but wonders where his sister is. Does she not welcome them all like the books said? Or is she outside welcoming someone who died seconds before him?

Vitus shrieked in surprise as he was picked up and up and up and up, being turned around he saw a pretty lady that appeared half dead but half alive. Was this his sister? Would she help him find his name and his way back to their father?

"Little mage, it is surprising for Father to suddenly adopt someone but having dealt with that foul scrap of a soul that clung onto you I can see why he has done so." She smiled at him, eyes crinkling with joy and affection. "Father will take good care of you little mage, but you still yet need a name. You can speak with serpents and I can see that you have gained Father's ability to shapeshift at will; you already have our families cunning drive to succeed."

"I think, you would do well with the name Jormungand don't you? Does that name feel right to you little brother, or is it wrong just focus on your magic and you'll know if it's yours." Hela was smirking, it was not a cruel smirk but an amused one that made him feel loved and wanted.

Jormungand smiled widely at his sister, so did she back a satisfied grin even while he slowly slipped back into his body. Vitus woke with what would normally be a jaw cracking yawn but with his new serpentine traits was made easy and comfortable. It quickly broke into laughter as his new papa started tickling him mercilessly, wiggling out of Loki's lap he fell into a giggly pile of kiddy goo next to his new brother who snorted in amusement.

"Hello kiddo! What's you name hmm? Did Fenny get it right or is it something else, ohhh did you meet Hela was she nice to you if she wasn't I will haft to have a talk with her about being nicer." Loki rambled, gesturing his arms widely until Death’s stare made him shut up so Vitus could answer the gods questions.

"Big brother Fen was right it is Jormungand, but please don't yell at Hela she was really nice and really pretty and tall." This made Fenrir snort again as Loki giggled a bit maniacally at his newest sons description of his daughter.

"That is an accurate description of Hela's looks my Little Life Master, give me a few months and you won't be able to get rid of me as you are now my Master I have an excuse to teach you about your powers but for now I must go. Have fun with Gabriel and your new siblings Little Life." Death affectionately pressed a hand against Vitus' forehead before leaving as suddenly as he appeared.

Loki snorted, once again picking Vitus up as he stood with a gentle smile. Vitus got his wish of a new family and the filth he had been living with were going to be ruined by the end of the week, because for whatever reason Fenrir had shares in nearly every company in the norse countries and Britannia. For now though it was time to take his sons home and feed them, as well as the battle of getting Fenrir to bathe since he emulated a cat in that respect.

"Fen and I will introduce you to Slippy soon okay my little serpent mage? For now we are going home to eat dinner, bathe and rest tomorrow we will be getting you new clothes and start working on undoing all those nasty rules that filth taught you the last nine years." Loki frowned at the number, "you'll have to leave to hogwarts in two years so they can teach you how to use your mortal magic but for now it will be just us, Slippy and Death."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death comes back as Azrael and has a chat with his Brother and Son. Three Siblings sleep together and Loki receives few a letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so!! I am tempted to disable anonymous commenting on all my fics is people continue to harass me about updating.
> 
> additionally! to the people who have patiently waited all this time thank you and enjoy the update <3 the next one will include Vitus' letters

Several months go by before Vitus' man of Death comes true on his promise and returns to his side; when Death returns instead of sallow skin and sunken cheekbones with a body made of the sharp edges of emaciated induced death, Death returns differently. Azrael steps into the large room lined with soft carpet the colour of dried out ichor and quirks a smile at his brothers humour, Azrael steps into a room with a carpet the colour of his new skin as his cobalt eyes glint amusement for all to see.

Vitus is laid down on a brown couch shoved into the corner, there is a cartoon playing on the television across from the small redheaded boy and while Vitus slept someone had thrown a cat patterned blanket over him. The sight brings a smile to Azrael's face, a soft light shines in his eyes as the angel (the first angel) crosses the room to adjust the fluffy blanket covering his first and only human child, his only master and most precious soul. Azrael kneels down next to his only son, gently moving the blanket to cover Vitus better while idly making it larger as he does so; brushing the messy red bangs off of Vitus' face Azrael hums a soft lullaby before speaking.

"You're going to be  _ amazing _ , my little prince. I'll make sure you live long enough to achieve all the wonderfully kind things you want to do for others," Azrael sighed and shifted his body to sit rather than kneel. Absentmindedly holding his sons hand Azrael lent his head on the armrest, a soft expression on his face as he gazed at Vitus sleeping peacefully. "Little Brother, will you simply stand there all night? Or will you come sit with me and tell me what I have missed in my sons life while I was gone making this vessel?"

Gabriel steps through the threshold leading into their kitchen, a steely expression on his face as his anger curls around the vessel Gabriel claims his own. "You presume Vitus is your son and yet you would have me tell him nothing of his heritage? You ask of me who you dare call your brother to tell of the pain you have placed  _ my _ son, my  _ nephew _ through so you can go off before he wakes to wallow in guilt."

"Brother," Azrael cannot help the minuscule flinch he gives at the glare such a title provokes from the youngest archangel. "Gabriel  _ please _ ," he implores quietly, "let me know of my sons life. I was unable to stay with him like I was before and yet I could not stay with him as his new powers settled lest I bring ruin to his core. You of all beings should know how my powers clash with the pagans, our daughter was always a Hel to train was she not?"

The pun gains him a huff of laughter, and Azrael smiles once again at the silent admission of forgiveness it grants him from God's Messenger. Gabriel flops down next to Azrael rather than sits, because the action of his brother flinging all his limbs out as the messenger slumps against the couch across from Azrael and next to their sons feet. Both of Gabriel's legs are stretched out in front of him, one connecting with Azrael's and the other halfway curled into the other; Gabriel's arms pillow his head and golden amber eyes glint out from under his messy bangs. They both know that this is an unavoidable conversation, and that Vitus should be awake for it and yet.

Neither of them make a move to wake the sleeping child up, content in watching each other silently for several more minutes before Gabriel sighs and drags himself of the floor. The cat patterned blanket is peeled out of Vitus' vice like grip and tucked underneath his arm as Gabriel gently shakes his newest child out of the land of Morpheus, both archangel's wings stir in guilt as Vitus sleepily rubs away the sand clinging to his eyes. Azrael more so than Gabriel at the look of pure bafflement his son gives him, because of course his son knows who he is but Azrael has not been there for Vitus for months and the angel is resolved to right the wrong he has wrought.

"Hello little one," Azrael speaks softly, standing up to sit next to his son like his brother already has, "hello my little Prince of Life from Death. Myself and Gabriel would hope to talk to you about why I have been gone so long, why I called my Life Master before. We need to talk about how the two of us are related and how  _ I _ am related to you but first of all and most of all I wish to inform you that I love you and that you are cherished my little prince."

"I'm related to you? Does that mean you're going to stay with me and with Papa Loki?" Vitus struggles to comprehend what Azrael is saying and the archangel of death weeps softly at his son’s lack of trust in family. Loki rather than Gabriel glares darkly at him over their sons shoulder and Judges Azrael as is their right but he ignores them and gathers Vitus up within his arms.

"Yes you are related to me and yes I will stay but you must let me explain the things I would hope to tell you if you would allow me to Little Life." Azrael pauses, taking a deep breath and shifting Vitus into a more comfortable position.

"In the Beginning when God made the archangels after my image with His powers He thought it would do me good to create a child. A child that would be mine to love and cherish, a kid of my own that would be as invincible as His archangels, He and I crafted a soul together. We crafted the  _ first _ soul together, the only one made by both Death and God, He said I would be able to feel you when you were born but I did not." Azrael sighed, struggling to explain a concept so vast for a small ten year old to understand.

"Vitus your soul was made First and it was a Life made from Death but you weren't an angel and you were not anything else that had been created. Thus He made humans, fleshy little things that would grow and age and eventually die to be reborn again one day, essentially He made another species that would bring Life from Death as you are. Something like this however, a being like this someone whose soul is of Life and Death is not someone who would gain semi immortality easily which is why a prophecy came to fruition that would have not originally have been."

"You are the First soul and my only Son. You are so precious to me Vitus and I hope to have your belief when I say I truly do cherish and love you like He had hoped I would." Azrael get back down on his knees before his son and smiled as they wipe away Vitus' tears. "You are cherished by me my son. You are loved by me. Lily and James Potter cherished your existence and loved you enough that they fought until they ran out of any life to live for  _ you _ ."

"Your mother begged and wept and wailed when that curse hit you and the force of her fury at Tom and her love for you cracked a part of Tom from him and kept you alive long enough for me to return you to your body." Azrael kissed Vitus' forehead softly, and smiled at the shocked look etched on his brother's face. "You are cherished and loved by me. By Gabriel and Fenrir and Sleipnir and Hela. All of us love you and cherish you we would hope you know this fact as it is a fact that shan't change any time at all."

"In fact I would think your brother Fenrir and brother Sleipnir would wish to stop hovering in the door and come sweep you away to that silly room that is just a bed your Papa Loki made for you three." At Azrael's verbal jab the two elder Lokisons scrambled into the room and happily stole away their younger brother. Leaving two much older siblings to commune silently with each other.

* * *

Date Received, 29th of July

Dear Loki Odinson,

Your adoption of a Mr Vitus Mortis by both magic and blood, blessed by Magic herself and Death itself has been registered within the Ministry of Magic's family register. This letter is merely a formality to inform you of your sons new eligible status for an education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

We within the Ministry of Magic's Office of Family Magick would like to congratulate you on your new son. We would also like to inform you that Mr Mortis is required to have a check up by a Ministry approved Healer at St Mungo's with an Auror.

Hoping you are well,

Yours Sincerely,

_ Claire Madison _ ,

Office of Family Magick, Ministry of Magic.

* * *

Date Received, 29th of July

Dear Mr Odinson,

The bank of Gringotts wish to inform you of your new status as both Regent Potter and Regent Evans, as was stipulated by the Potter Couple at the time before they went into hiding to insure their child's life any guardian approved of or chosen by Magic is to be anointed their Regent.

If you are not of magical descent, of which you obviously are as we Goblins are not so arrogant to believe ourselves above any Gods and Goddesses to think they not exist, a wizard associated with the bank will arrive to deliver this letter in person to explain everything to you.

As it is you are both magical, a God and an Archangel. The bank of Gringotts congratulate you on your new status as guardian of Heir Potter and inform you of the meeting over Account states is to be held next week on the 5th of August. If you are unable to come in within that day if is your responsibility to arrange another meeting more beneficial for both parties.

Sincerely,

_ Ragnok _ ,

Head of Gringotts.

* * *

Date Received, 4th of August

Dear Mr Odinson,

We have recently found out that the Potter Will has been sealed upon the insistence of Albus Dumbledore and wish to inform and ask of you what actions you would wish to take regarding this matter. As it is the goblin that allowed such an atrocity to occur has been sufficiently dealt with. In addition the information of a Mr Sirius Black declaring the Magick approved guardian of his godson to be his regent has been found in accordance with this mandate.

A meeting to discuss what is too happen in regards to the Potter Will has been appointed for the 10th of August at noon. As such this meeting will also entail the duties you will be receiving as the new Black Regent shall be discussed at 2 in the afternoon with the current Regent for house Black, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black.

Sincerely,

_ Ragnok _ ,

Head of Gringotts.


End file.
